


How to Properly keep a Kitty-boy

by Abyssia



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Anal, Catgirl, F/M, Honest conversations about sex, Other, Pegging, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: A small misunderstanding de-rails what should have been a night of pure bliss. With some help from their friend Aphrodite; Marin discovers a side of her beloved Aiolia that brings them closer and kicks their sex life back into high-gear.





	How to Properly keep a Kitty-boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically a spin-off to starlapse. Key differences being that in LoS marin is four years older than Aiolia, and they’ve maintained a relationship for a long time; and dite is their best friend. It also references things like her “missions from the pope” which are more explained in Starlapse.  
> I actually originally starting writing Starlapse to have fun sexy times like this, but that fic got away from me...  
> So to cope with the heavy shit in starplase; have Aiolia being a slutty catgirl for his Gf!

Usually, after Marin returned from one of her frequent missions; Aphrodite, despite being their dear friend could expect to not see anything of them for several days afterwords. Shaina as well noted this, and while she seemed often more visibly annoyed by it; nothing could be done. Marin was clearly very trusted by the pope, and as such was often sent away on, at times even multi-week long mission. And along with that, it also made sense that Marin would want to prioritize spending quality time with her lover Aiolia upon her return.

However, on this particular occasion, Aphrodite found Marin back at the training grounds the day after her return. And anyone could see that something way clearly wrong. She was absolutely destroying the training dummies, assuring that any trainee around wouldn’t dare to spar with her. But on top of that, she was alone. Aiolia nowhere to be seen.

While Marin and Aiolia had their troubles like any couple, Aphrodite had never seen them have a fight of any kind that caused them to avoid each other like this.

When Marin showed no real sign of stopping, Aphrodite sat down on a bench near the yard and called out to her. “Marin!”

She stopped and turned towards her friend immediately, her expression dazed for a few moments. Marin then slowly made her way over to where Aphrodite sat, sitting down next to them with little grace.

Dite offered her a towel and a waterskin which she accepted with a nod. She clearly seemed to be lost in thought.

“So, sex troubles with Aiolia?”

Dite hadn’t even bothered to wait for Marin to finish drinking and so she promptly spewed water everywhere in response.

Marin frowned and wiped her mouth. “For fuck’s sake Dite I know you did that on purpose.”

Dite laughed while Marin opted to drink more before replying. “There’s no use hiding from you, obviously.” She let out a sigh. “Look, I’ll just cut to the chase because I’m still trying to process it.”

“Go on dear,” Dite rested a hand on Marin’s shoulder as she took in a steadying breath.

“Aiolia always looks like he’s in pain whenever he’s inside me. Like he looks like he’s not enjoying it at all.”

Dite nodded, listening closely as this was obviously hard for Marin to be so honest about.

She continued. “I’ve always known that Aiolia wasn’t like most guys, and that’s fine. He’s pretty feminine and I don’t mind that. Honestly, it’s pretty hot that he has bigger tits than I do,” Marin knew herself well enough that she slid into this kind of cocky tone when she was dealing with something difficult. Dite knew that too, but even so she wanted to try and temper it. “So I really didn’t mind that it seemed like he wanted to go slow as far as sex stuff. And frankly, I wouldn’t even have minded if he had never wanted to do penetrative; if he wasn’t into that but-” Marin bit her lip. “He agreed, and we’ve been doing it for a while and it’s—” she paused, closing her eyes for a moment. “It is amazing. ”

“Feel free to give me all the dirty details. I find heterosexual sex to be fascinating,”

Marin frowned. “Well Aiolia clearly doens’t and that’s the problem! Look, if he’s really not into it, my pussy honestly can’t really tell between a real dick and a dildo. It doen’t make any difference, I cum all the same,” she said with a frown. “What’s really bothering me is...why didn’t Aiolia feel like like he could tell me if he wasn’t comfortable? Does he think that making me happy is worth him suffering?”

Aphrodite gave Marin a thoughtful look. “Are you sure it’s all that bad? Maybe he’s just putting up with a mild inconvenience for your sake. That’s all a part of relationships, is it not?”

Marin frowned. “Yeah but he seriously doesn’t look like he’s enjoying it at all. I even tried riding him a few times, and that was way better.”

“How did he not seem to be enjoying it?”

“When I have him top me or push me against a wall, he has this totally stern face like he’s trying to look tough and he hardly moans at all,” Marin pouted. “I really love his moans, he gets so cute Dite.”

“Believe me, I am familiar with that side of Aiolia too,” Dite said with a smirk. 

Marin scowled. “Then help me, I’m totally lost!”

Dite twirled a lock of hair in their forefinger with an over exaggerated expression of pondering. “To me, it just sounds like he’s trying to concentrate when he’s topping you. I don’t think it’s him trying not to cum though, Aiolia does have some frightful endurance.”

Marin knew that all too well. Endurance could be quite hot and fun, but in their first few times, Aiolia’s nervousness meant that it took almost 30 minutes for him to finish and that just got exhausting.

Aphrodite continued. “Most likely, he is trying to focus on you and not be too selfish. That’s how Aiolia has always been with you,” Dite said, placing a comforting hand over Marin’s.

“Yeah, you’re right…that makes way more sense.”

“What were you worried about?”

“I mean, at first I worried that maybe he’s actually gay or asexual and I’ve been forcing him all this time but; that definitely wasn’t the case this time.”

“So then, what happened yesterday?”

Marin took in another breath, her hand clenching under Dite’s. “Dite, I asked him to do anal, and he totally freaked out on me.”

Dite covered their mouth with a hand and feigned shock. “Oh my. That is certainly a-typical.”

“Dite…I had no idea how to react! I got kinda mad and indignant. I wasn’t actually mad though...I was just super confused. I mean, what guy wouldn’t want anal? Or so I thought…” she gave a bitter smile. “But I forgot, Aiolia isn’t just some guy. He’s Aiolia, he’s special. I should have asked him ahead of time and not sprung it on him out of no where. I could tell he was super freaked out.”

Dite moved their hand to rest on Marin’s shoulder. “It’s alright Marin. You just need to talk this out with him and it will be fine. I’m sure he was just taken by surprise.”

“Yeah…” Marin looked down. “I just, I don’t know how to even apologize to him…”

Aphrodite pondered for a moment. “Well, I can think of something. He may not have been open with you about it yet, but Aiolia is actually quite the kinky minx himself,” Dite said with a wink. “I would be more than happy to give you some of the stuff I used on him. Although he’s gotten so much more muscular lately, the clothes might not even fit him anymore.”

Marin raised an eyebrow. “What kind of clothes…and what kind of ‘stuff’ for that matter?”

Dite lifted a finger to their lips. “I think It would be better for you to see for yourself.”

—-

Aiolia came back to his room that evening, not expecting much. He hadn’t seen Marin since the day before, and was sure that he had done something wrong. After the night before, Aiolia had found it difficult to face her. And on top of that, he didn’t expect Marin to want to see him at al. What kind of boyfriend was he that he couldn’t meet his girlfriend’s sexual needs? Something as trivial as slightly incompatible sex drives surely couldn’t break their relationship apart; but regardless; Aiolia was prone to worry.

And so when he returned, he was surprised to see a lavish box waiting for him on his bed. Based on it’s appearance and location, there wasn’t much else it could be. Aiolia left his things by the door and walked towards the box with an air of deep curiosity.

On top of the box was a note with familiar handwriting across the top. He opened it and read it quickly. Aiolia didn’t know how long the box had been there, and the note only said “tonight.” Just at the suggestion, Aiolia felt anticipation rise up in his throat. He opened the box and let out an audible gasp. It was a set of some of Aiolia’s favorite toys and a deliciously cute outfit. Just the thought of dressing himself up and showing it off to Marin sent a shiver down his spine.

Marin must have gone to Dite for help. Aiolia held the note to his chest, letting out a deeply pleased sigh. Perhaps now he could be fully honest with Marin about who he was and what he liked. Even though, Aiolia knew in his heart that Marin would never judge him; it had been hard to be fully up front when Marin herself didn’t suggest anything particularly kinky herself.

Aiolia also deeply regretted how the previous night had gone. He wanted to make up for disappointing her however he could. Even though this was his kink, his indulgence, he knew that he would be able to please Marin best when he was also at his best.

As Aiolia was still caught up in his thoughts, he heard a sudden knock on his bedroom door.“Who is it?” Aiolia called, although her knew the answer.

“It’s me, Marin.”

Aiolia let out a pleased gasp, immediately running over to the door. “Oh I’m so glad, you ‘re just in time!”

Aiolia heard Marin let out a sigh of relief. Aiolia then laid his hands on the door, pressing his face against the wood opposite of where Marin was.. “Are you ready yet?” Aiolia asked, unable to fully keep the tremble of anticipation from his voice..

“Not yet, I still need to get changed,” marin replied, her voice so close that Aiolia could practically feel it through the door. “I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were up to everything.”

Aiolia let out a bright giggle. “Of course I am! I’m so happy!”

“I’m glad…” Marin paused. “I’m not mad or anything but, I kinda wish you had told me sooner, you know?”

“Oh…”

“Like, if I had known you weren’t into that stuff then I wouldn't—”

“Marin it’s okay! I wasn’t mad, I just—”

“We can talk about this later if you want.”

“Why not now?” Aiolia asked.

“I’d rather talk about this with you face to face,” Marin replied. “But if I see you right now, it will spoil the surprise, right?”

Aiolia paused. “Actually…I haven’t gotten ready yet.”

“Oh!” Marin replied in clear surprise.

Aiolia shifted on his feet, grinning sheepishly to himself. “Yeah, I was…really nervous. I…kinda wanted you to see me and help me but…if you want it to be a suprise...”

Aiolia heard the doorknob turn. “Then get out here and lets talk,” she pulled the door and Aiolia let himself move along with it. “Because if all goes well, we won’t have it in us for this complex of pillow talk.” Marin said, her grin clear in her voice.

Aiolia then stepped clear of the door and faced Marin. He gave her a warm smile and then his eyes flicked down to the leather bag she carried. “Is that—” he gasped.

Marin smirked, grabbing him by the hand and leading him over to the couch to talk.

Marin sat down and Aiolia followed suit. Marin set her bag down and leaned into Aiolia’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“So I talked to Dite about this,” Marin said with a slight nervous chuckle. “I should have probably asked you first but,” she nudged her face into his chest. “I didn’t know what to think of it. I assumed that any dude who’s into women would enjoy pinning his girl down and going to town but—” even as Marin said that, she saw Aiolia’s lips tighten. “But, you really just aren’t like other guys…” Marin mused. “But that’s really why I love you so much.”

Aiolia laughed softly. “Yeah, I really am sorry, I should have said something. I mean, you are right. Tasting you and feeling you with my tongue and fingers is what I love the most but…” He let out a shuddering breath. “I can’t deny that having my…cock inside you is—it’s overwhelming. It feels so good that I have to put everything into making sure that your pleasure comes first.”

“Ah…” Marin mused. “So that is why…”

Aiolia tightened his arms around her. “Marin, you are so precious to me. If I really need to cum I can just jerk myself off. And…stroking myself while thinking of you, that is more than enough,” he paused, resting one hand on her hair. “I’m sorry, I just don’t like the idea of using you like some sort of glorified sex toy…especially if,” he swallowed. “Especially if it’s a sex act you can’t even orgasm from…” He pressed his face into her hair.

Marin sighed, running a hand idly down his chest. “Well, I”ll just have to ride you way more then.”

Aiolia nodded. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

“Good…” She looked up at him and smiled. “Dite equipped me with a dildo that apparently was a favorite of yours,” Aiolia took in a sharp breath, his pupils dialating. “But I have my own set of toys we could break out, if you want to indulge me some other time.”

Aiolia nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, of course! Anything for you, Marin.”

Marin then craned herself up Aiolia’s body and kissed him on the lips. “Alright, if you’re all ready, you can go get dressed up in your room, and I’ll meet you when I m ready too, okay?”

AIolia smiled against her lips and leaned in for another kiss. “Yes of course. I”m so excited Marin.”

“Me too.”

—-

When they were both ready, they met back at Aiolia’s bedroom, Marin waiting again at his door. She was all decked out in a bright red bra and a matching thong. A generous dildo hung from her hips; the harness itself also very alluring with its lace patterns and silver O-rings.Before knocking she took in a breath, reaching down and touching the piercing at her naval.

“Come in,” Aiolia said in an inviting voice. Marin then entered.

Aiolia sat there on the bed waiting for her, lying on his side, his whole outfit on full display. He had on a maid headband complete with fluffy cat ears and a matching collar with a bell. His extremely generous chest was held back barely by a frilled crop top with a cat-shape cut out of the cleavage, frilled arm bands decorating his triceps. The crop top barely covered his nipples and exposed his underboob as well as his flawless abs covered in a fluffy patch of hair trailing from his navel.

There in his naval was a silver piecing, the one piercing he kept in when they planned on making love, as it matched the piercing that Marin herself had in her own navel.

Aiolia’s waist was covered in a frilly paneled skirt, and underneath she could see no underwear, only bondage keeping his cock and balls strapped tightly against his hips. Aiolia made a point to roll onto his stomach and stick his butt in the air, showing it off clearly to his mistress. Aiolia’s ass was usually a beautiful sight to behold, but most notable now was that he wore a fluffy cat tail, not just pinned to his skirt, but clearly attached to a butt plug that had already been carefully inserted.

Aiolia swung his hips, the motion causing him to moan from the plug brushing against his prostate. “Marin~” he purred, lifting up a paw as he posed invitingly for her.

Marin was beyond completely and utterly turned on, but with the shock of his complete transformation she found it hard to move. Marin swallowed and forced herself into character. “Now, be a good kitty and come greet your mistress,” Marin managed.

Aiolia suddenly hopped off the bed, crawling towards Marin on all fours. His rear stuck up in the air, swinging side to side, making sure to show off his tail. Marin kept staring, completely transfixed, every part of Aiolia’s body beyond beautiful to look at.

Aiolia then knelt right in front of Marin, his eyes locked on the Dildo strapped to Marin’s hips. Aiolia’s tongue hung out of his mouth, glistening with drool. He then looked up at Marin pleadingly. “Mistress…can I…have a taste?” He asked in such a cute and flirty voice that all Marin could do was nod and grab the back of his head.

Aiolia then made a show of running his tongue over the tip, his features filled with longing. He hungrily rubbed his lips and tounge up and down the shaft, lifting one hand to rest on her groin. Marin let out a surprised squeak, but quickly leaned her arousal into his hand so that he could rub her pussy while he licked the dildo. Aiolia made soft and sweet mewling noises punctuated by giggles as he seemed to get very caught up in the show.

Aiolia had of course gone down on her countless times as it was the thing he was always the most eager to do for her. “Say…Aiolia,” she began. “Your face looks so cute and so beautiful right now,”

Aiolia let out another happy giggle from the compliment.

“Do you…also make faces like that when you go down on me?” It had only then occurred to her that due to the angle, she had never been able to see his face during the act.

Aiolia then suddenly pulled his head back, one hand gripped the shaft while the other rested on her thigh.

“Oh no…I’m sure my expressions are far more wild. Whenever I really taste you—whenever your cum reaches my lips— I totally lose control of myself.”

Marin blushed but also got a sudden idea. Without saying anything, marin quickly unstapped the dildo from the harness and pushed aside her panties. For the sake of Aiolia, she angled her hips forwards so that he could see her glistening folds and she saw how his expression became even more extreme. Marin then very slowly rubbed the dildo along her wet pussy, even shoving the tip in as far as she could manage. After covering it in her cum as much as she could, she reattached it and then nudged her hips towards Aiolia’s face.

As expected Aiolia’s face became almost unhinged as Marin’s scent entered his nose. “Go ahead,” marin said. “Lick me clean.”

Aiolia began to practically shake, his breathing coming heavier as he slowly began to lick Marin’s cum up, slowly but hungrily. He was torn between his desperation for more of her, and his desire to draw it out and put on a good show. He let out low long mewls, licking up every inch far too soon. Aiolia then pulled his face away, looking a little disappointed. “Marin you taste so good,” he mewled. Aiolia then stuck his butt back up in the air, giving Marin a pout as he crawled over and rubbed up against her legs. “I want mooooore I want to taste more!”

Aiolia crawled around behind Marin, swinging his butt in the air as he walked. He suddenly licked her upper thigh just below her ass where some of her cum had started to leak down. He shoved his nose desperately up between her thighs and then licked her thighs clean. He then kept moving, nudging her legs with his rear while mewling loudly again.

Marin was a little flustered and unsure what to do, but she got the feeling that getting down to Aiolia’s level would probably help stop the angry meowing. She sat down and Aiolia’s meows surely changed to happy purrs. Aiolia circled around and got up between marin’s legs.

“I will make my mistress comfortable, okay? If I bring you pillows can I taste you? Can I eat you out and make you cum?” Aiolia asked this with a heavy lilt in his voice, his butt swinging back and forth slowly.

Marin was extremely turned on, way more than she ever expected. She definitely wasn’t in a position to dom him at the exact moment anyway. “Yeah,” Marin gasped. “Yeah go ahead, and then you can taste me to your heart’s content.”

Aiolia’s face lit up in happiness and he all but leapt over to the bed, pawing some pillows her way and carrying one over in his mouth. Aiolia crawled around and made sure his dear Marin was comfortable. Licking her face and kneading her briefly before moving back down between her legs.

Marin unclipped some straps and moved the dildo so that she could see Aiolia’s face clearly. Aiolia started by licking up her thighs again, Marin letting out a squeak when Aiolia’s tongue met her folds.

“Aiolia!” Marin was already overwhelmed. She clamped her legs around Aiolia’s head, rocking her hips up against his tongue. Aiolia’s tongue wandered more than usual, going up and down and deep within her labia to get every nook and cranny. Marin moaned and squeaked, reaching one hand down to knot in his hair.

“Does that feel good, Marin? Aiolia asked, his words nearly slurred with how much he was drooling

“Uh-huh!” Marin managed, biting down on the corner of a pillow while she ground her hips harder into Lia’s face. Marin then gave up on controlling herself and just let herself be lost in the euphoria.

Marin shuddered, cumming all at once and gushing all over his face. Aiolia then spent a few more moments lapping up every single drop until he was satisfied.

Aiolia then popped up and climbed up over her. “How was it, did it feel good?”

Marin nodded wordlessly in reply.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.” Aiolia nuzzled her face and then knelt next to her. He slid both arms under her and then carried her over to the bed. He set her down and retrieved all the pillows to snuggle her up properly.

Aiolia curled up around her, eyes locked on her face as she recovered. Marin's breathing started to slow and she pressed her face into Aiolia's soft breasts with a satisfied sigh. Aiolia giggled happily, stroking one paw through her hair.

“Gods you are so cute,” marin sighed, stroking his breasts absentmindedly, brushing her fingers over a sensitive nipple. Aiolia let out a small squeak and suddenly rubbed his face against her neck and hair, purring loudly.

Marin smirked. “I'm not done with you, don't worry,” she said, leaning over and kissing him on the tip of the nose. She then patted the harness at her hips which hung loose. “Just get me back in order, and get me horny enough that I won't be able to resist wanting to fuck you senseless.”

Aiolia's face filed with deep interest again, his tongue poking out to lick her cheek.

Aiolia then rolled back onto all fours and got back to work. He clicked the strap back into place, leaving the the thong pushed aside so that he could see her get turned on again with his own eyes.

He then started kneading the muscles in her thighs to help her get her strength back. He worked his way up to her stomach, slowly massaging her tummy while leaning his face down to her chest.Marin lifted up her bra to expose her breasts and Aiolia eagerly began to lick and suck at her nipples.

Marin let out a satisfied sigh, Aiolia’s lips latching securely around one of her nipples as he sucked hard. He released her with a wet pop, letting out a soft moan before dragging his tongue up the length of her whole breast.

Aiolia moved his hands up to massage both of her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over both nipples. Aiolia watched Marin’s face, happy to see her exhaustion slowly make way for desire again. Aiolia reached up to kiss her, his tongue plunging deep between her lips. Marin’s tongue pushed back in earnest, hungrily tasting him as much as she could. Aiolia let out a moan, opening his lips as wide as he could, eager to let Marin inside.

Marin grabbed the back of his head and hooked one leg over his hip, her strap pointedly nudging against his abdomen. “Aiolia…” she sighed, catching her breath quickly before going back to their kiss. Aiolia pulled them close enough together so that their chests met, Marin placed one hand on his back to pull him even closer.

But the closer they got, the more Marin’s strap kept poking at Aiolia’s stomach.

“My love?” Aiolia asked, his voice high and soft. “Are you ready? I promise to be an obedient kitty,” Aiolia gave a cute little giggle and stuck his rear back up in the air.

Marin gazed back up at him with lidded eyes. She was so turned on now that she could barely think clearly. But she had to get her shit together enough to pin Aiolia to the bed and fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk.

Marin grabbed Aiolia’s shoulders and shoved him hard onto his back. Aiolia looked up at her, his face dazed and captivated. Marin shoved her knee between his legs causing him to mewl loudly.

“Oh Marin!”

“Are you ready, my sweet kitty?” She growled.

“Yes!” Aiolia practically shouted, moving himself so that his hips rested at the edge of the bed.

Marin straddled one of Aiolia’s legs and reached one hand down to the cat tail butt-plug he still had in. Marin grabbed the base and moved it around, watching how Aiolia’s face filled with pure pleasure, his mouth hanging open as his breathing quickened. Marin then tugged, pulling it so that the widening neck of the plug started to stretch and stimulate his sensitive entrance.

Marin then tilted the plug at an angle and watched Aiolia’s face with rapt attention; seeing his eyes fly open when she hit his prostate. “Ahh—” Aiolia’s hips jerked towards her, a shiver going through his whole body. “Aah Marin!” He knotted his hands in the sheets, his cock now going impossibly hard in the still tight bondage at his waist.

“Do you want me to release you?” Marin asked, brushing a hand over his erection with a smile on her face.

Aiolia shook his head, hastily pushing Marin’s hand away. Marin was slightly taken aback but saw that Aiolia didn’t seem upset. Marin respected Aiolia’s boundaries and gently rubbed his erection through the tight bondage.

“Now what is it that you have for me there, my sweet kitty?” Marin growled, gently rubbing his erection up against his stomach with her palm. “A nice big wet pussy just for me?”

Aiolia’s face lit up and he nodded. “Yes~ All for you my sweet Marin. Ready and waiting for you, mistress~” Aiolia was nearly desperate, his hips jerking faster.

“Can I get a taste? Of your sweet pussy?” Marin asked, pulling her self back while pulling down some of the bondage just enough to expose his head; which in all honesty looked just like an enlarged clitoris normally anyway.

Aiolia nodded vigorously. “But I’m such a naughty kitty,” Aiolia said suddenly. “Please tie me up so I don’t misbehave~”

Marin nodded, darting up for a quick kiss before leaving quickly for more supplies. Marin grabbed a bottle of lube to be safe and the wrist restraints that were still resting in Dite’s gift box. Marin returned, placing the items on the bed next to Aiolia’s head. Her breasts still fell free as she leaned over Aiolia. She cuffed his hands and attached them to the headboard while pressing her breasts against Aiolia’s face, his tongue and lips eagerly tasting her sweet milk.

When Aiolia was secured, Marin then pulled herself back down Aiolia’s body, pausing to kiss him and to confirm their safe-word. Marin then dragged her hands down his bulging upper arms and chest muscles, playing with his nipples again.

Aiolia let out a high pitched moan and wrapped his legs around her waist. “Marin!!!”

Marin rubbed her strap on against his arousal on her way down, causing Aiolia to mewl happily again. Marin then positioned herself at his groin, kneeling on the floor, hooking his thick thighs over her shoulders. Marin then began to work the plug in him again, keeping the pace slow as to not not overwhelm him. Marin then leaned in and pressed her tongue against the exposed head of his penis and Aiolia’s thighs clenched and he convulsed suddenly. “Aah— Marin~ Your tongue feels so lovely…” he gasped, his breathing getting heavier by the second.

Marin circled her tongue around the tip, rubbing through his foreskin while teasing with his tail still.

“Ahh~” Aiolia breathed. “Marin I want you inside me. Please!”

Marin let out a hungry growl and then carefully pulled the plug fully out. Aiolia let out a moan from the sensation. Aiolia had clearly prepared himself well already; but still Marin knew to add extra lube. As much as she actually enjoyed eating Aiolia’s ass, some flavored lube would still help. Marin squeezed some lube into her palm and slathered it on and around his waiting entrance with her fingers. Marin then stuck out her tongue and kissed his puckered blossom; causing Aiolia to let out a high bubbling wail.

Marin rubbed the rest of the lube on her strap-on while she graced Lia’s entrance with her tongue, reveling in the wails from how sensitive the ring of nerves was. She could do this for ages, just hearing him moan and tremble. But as amazing as being rimmed felt; Marin herself loved to be rimmed by Aiolia’s strong tongue. Even so he wouldn’t reach orgasm this way, not with her tongue alone at least. Marin pulled back, not waiting a second to plunge two of her fingers in, making sure he was loose and ready.

Aiolia was already close to being overwhelmed, his head lying against his arm as he gazed down at her. Marin then at long last pressed the tip of her strap on Aioila’s entrance, causing him to shudder and tense up.

Marin stroked Aiolia’s thighs and gave him a few moments to relax. Marin knew he was desperate, but wanted to make sure he could enjoy every second if it. Marin already wanted to fuck him senseless. She was so aroused that the strap-on pushing back against her clit was enough to make her go wild. She didn’t even need a dick of her own if it meant this, she could fuck him as long and she wanted without having to quit.

Marin waited until Aiolia caught her gaze. “Just tell me if you need me to stop. I’ll try not to go too slow.”

Aiolia nodded, his face flushed as his breathing came heavy. “Fuck me…Marin,” he mewled.

“Gladly,” with that, Marin carefully slid herself in as far as the tip, gripping Aiolia thighs firm against her hips.

Aiolia was now practically panting. Marin had never seen him so completely weak with desire. All that mattered was making Aiolia feel as amazing as possible. Marin herself felt an overpowering desire to fill him up with her strap-on almost as if it were her very own member. It didn’t so much seem to matter. If she moved her hips, Aiolia would gasp and moan; and that was all that she could possibly ask for.

Marin then crushed her hips into his round ass, burying the shaft completely inside of him. Aiolia threw his head back and arched his back. Marin drew out and then thrust again, this time aiming directly for his prostate. Marin didn’t think that Aiolia could look any more lovely than he already did, but she seemed to keep underestimating him. Aiolia’s face glazed over with pure ecstasy and Marin soon lost herself in rhythmic thrusts.

Marin rammed her hips over and over again into his rear, the impact sending shocks of pleasure through her clit and filling her own body with warmth. Marin’s mouth hung open and her eyelids drooped as she stopped trying to measure her strokes and instead let the raw instinct drive her. The fat in his thighs jiggled with every slap of her hips against his ass; his back arching and his mouth now just letting out constant screams.

Marin fucked him as hard as she possibly could, leaning in and losing herself as she felt herself about to cum again. “Aiolia! I’m close. I’m gonna cum!”

Aiolia’s face lit up. “Marin! Lets go…lets cum! Together!”

Marin aimed for his prostate again, making him cum explosively before she railed him enough times more to send herself tumbling over the edge. Aiolia’s cum shot out over his chest and stomach, hips hips still quivering as he kept his legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

Aiolia’s chest heaved as he came down the high. Marin pulled out and immediately collapsed face forward onto his chest.

“I know girls are supposed to be able to cum a bunch in a row,” Marin wheezed. “But i’m completely wiped after two.”

After she caught her breath, Marin released her harness, letting the dildo fall to the floor. She then crawled up Aiolia’s chest to unlock his hands as quickly as possible. Marin then promptly began licking Aiolia’s cum from his chest, making sure he was clean and ready for their post coital cuddles. Once Marin was done, Aiolia reached for Marin and held her close. He rolled them onto their sides and littered her chest with licks and kisses.

Marin let out a laugh, pulling off her bra the rest of the way off over her head and wiggling off her panties too. “Are you done Aiolia, with the scene?” Marin asked, running a hand through his long silky hair.

“Marin…that was so amazing,” he gasped, starting to massage Marin’s chest and back. Marin rubbed the muscles in his chest and arms, making sure he was loosened back up after the bondage. “I’m done, I’m ready to be myself again,” he said softly, “but I kinda want to keep the cat ears on.”

Marin laughed. “That’s fine, they look really cute on you,” Aiolia giggled happily as Marin stroked his ears.

Aiolia then pulled off the rest of the outfit, untying the top while Marin undid the straps on his waist. They peeled off the garters and wrist cuffs; Marin being the one to take off his collar finally. Once he was fully bare he wrapped his arms tightly around Marin, letting out a sigh at the feeling of her body pressed so close against him.

Marin let out a satisfied hum, resting her face on his shoulder while tangling up their legs. Aiolia grabbed a blanket from behind them and they curled up close.


End file.
